Sentences
by Orin Forever Crimson
Summary: I have decided to create my own little challenge and am using the Teen Titans as my test subjects.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to try something I have seen a lot of here on . I have noticed that many people have partaken of this sort of challenge either of their own design or of another's and it has struck my fancy. I am creating my own "One Sentence Challenge" for myself. I "Googled" a random word generator (creativity games. net) and set it for just one single word that I will then write a single sentence about. I will repeat this 25 times. This is actually quite a challenge for me as I like to be quite descriptive. Hopefully this will help me be more concise in the future. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… Unfortunately…

* * *

><p><strong>1. Commander:<strong>

Robin was definitely the leader of the Titans, but when the situation demanded it, such as the time when Robin had been knocked unconscious during a fight with Cinderblock, surprisingly it was Raven who easily fell into the role of _commander _in his absence.

**2. Crispy:**

Beast Boy was only a foot away from being crispy fried when he felt a familiar magic surround him and quickly move him away from the large vat of boiling oil, but when Raven sent him a even more familiar glare he smiled his thanks before leaping back into the fray.

**3. Contract:**

Raven kept it a secret, along with most of her past, that she was in-fact demon enough to form Faustian Contracts, but since she never had any desire to be called upon for such a thing she hid her demon name well and made sure that no one would be able to summon her for one, after all she wasn't a demon as much as she was a Titan.

**4. Panther:**

Sometimes Raven had to admit that watching Beast Boy lounge about could be quite annoying, but when he purred under her hand while she sat next to him and read in the evening light she had to admit that it wasn't that bad when he was in panther form.

**5. Crane**

Robin barely avoided the bulldozer that Cinderblock had just thrown his was when he saw the crane looming above him, but just as he realized his danger a pair of strong arms gathered him close to a warm body and he was flying out of harm's way even as he fought a blush at the position Starfire had put them in _again_.

**6. Square**

The small squares of chocolate sat innocently on their plate in the center of the table, but Cyborg knew them for the vegan trap they were and steered clear of Beast Boy's milk- and egg-free brownies.

**7. Summit: **

Raven had been surprised when Robin had asked to join her in meditation, as it was not something he usually asked as he felt it was an intrusion into her personal time, but as they sat together on the summit of Mt. Takao after their grueling mission she felt an aura of peace around them and was glad she could share this with her leader and friend.

**8. Crisis:**

The Titans faced danger everyday they defended the peace of their city, but they only really felt that they were in a crisis when one the team was injured while performing their duty.

**9. Straw:**

When Raven opened the fridge to find nothing but meat for the fifth time that month, she decided that that was the final straw for her and that she and Cyborg were going to have a talk about his obsession with meat if she had to hold the T-car hostage to do it.

**10. Summer:**

Robin watched Starfire fly in loops through the clouds from his position on the Tower's roof; even though he didn't much care for the heat of summer, Starfire loved the warmth of the Earth's sun and celebrated it whenever she could, so Robin watched her with a small smile on his face and let her have fun.

**11. Kitten:**

Beast Boy purred from his spot next to Raven on the couch, his head resting on her thigh, but Raven couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wasn't in a larger feline form; she really did prefer panthers or tigers over kittens.

**12. Tsunami:**

When the tsunami hit Japan the Titans could only watch with horror as they viewed the catastrophe through their monitors, and the fact that there was no villain to fight made them feel even more hopeless as they prepared to be part of the relief squad– after all no one could trump Mother Nature.

**13. Junk:**

Beast Boy looked up curiously as he heard a knock on his door and quickly scrambled to answer it, but when he saw Robin on the other side with a Hazmat suit threatening to clean the changeling's room himself if Beast Boy didn't organize his junk, said teen quickly closed the door and locked it while whistling as though he couldn't hear Robin's yells through the reinforced door of his room.

**14. Rash:**

Beast Boy was always getting himself into trouble, always acting rashly, but luckily for him he had a whole team of people to come pull him out of whatever mess he got himself into.

**15. Turkey:**

Robin sighed around his hand as he came upon Beast Boy leading a Vegan protest against the "heinous" crime of having a holiday such as "Turkey Day", otherwise known as Thanksgiving.

**16. Lasso:**

When Beast Boy came galloping – quite literally– through the living room for the second time while Raven was trying to meditate, the changeling found himself pulled to a stop by a black lasso around his neck and a very peeved half-demoness glaring down at him from her lotus position.

**17. Mile:**

Running a mile was nothing for the Titans, even Raven who was the least athletic of the team could do it with minimal effort, but when the state workers came around to perform standardized testing running a mile was always required even though all of them would finish in under three minutes, which for some reason always surprised the person that was testing them.

**18. Mirror:**

Sometimes Beast Boy felt the need to examine himself in the mirror, but as hard as he stared he could no longer see his parents in himself; it seemed that not even his human bone structure was spared from the Sakutia.

**19. Egypt:**

Raven rubbed her already aching head and tried to keep calm as she explained the facts of life to her green teammate, "We are in Louisiana, not Egypt, Beast Boy, and that means there are alligators, not Nile Crocodiles."

**20. Raincoat:**

Cyborg sighed again wishing that they had thought to bring raincoats as the Titans walked sullenly away from the park under a layer of Raven's black energy, but looking around at the rest of his team – all bearing the same look of dejection – he couldn't help but smile.

**21. Snail:**

Starfire had been understandably intrigued by the slimy snail trails that had been left on the Titan's front windows one morning until Beast Boy decided to show her what had made them.

**22. Food:**

Food was a common reason for debate around the Tower, but there was one thing that all of them agreed on: No one should eat alone.

**23. Flashbulb:**

Raven didn't know where Beast Boy and Cyborg had found the aged camera with its tilted flashbulb, but she was going to make sure no one ever found it again in this dimension once she was able to catch the two perpetrators of the latest Tower-prank of flashing her as she awoke from her meditation.

**24. Exam: **

Raven would never admit it, but she had been slightly nervous about the "exam" that Robin had concocted to test the team's cohesion without him leading, but that anxiety was for nothing as the team moved seamlessly together even without Robin, and Robin was surprised that Raven never really seemed to think twice about the fact that they all looked to her for guidance.

**25. Tail:**

Beast Boy, while being very much a human teenager, was also very much like having a zoo in the Tower, and Cyborg couldn't help but smirk as he watched the lashing tail of the green clouded leopard as he tried to sneak up on Raven as she meditated.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I hope that someone found some amusement in this little attempt at something new. Please let me know what you think! If you would also like to try your hand at my challenge feel free to do so. Just let me know, so that I may read it. I would love to find out what others might think of. I might do another of these in the future. It depends on if teh mood strikes me again.<p>

~Orin


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with second set of sentences! I want to send out a thank you to everyone who has favorited this little experiment of mine.

A special thanks goes out to KazunaPikachu for reviewing! Thank you for your comments. I took them into account when I wrote these. Hopefully they will not be uncomfortably long and continue to retain their creativity. ;)

Disclaimer: …Still don't own…Still wish I did…

* * *

><p><strong>1. Picture<strong>

When Raven finally recovered the aged camera from her rambunctious teammates she discovered a picture of Beast Boy and Cyborg, the former perched on the older boy's shoulders, smiling happily at the camera; she kept that picture after she destroyed the rest.

**2. Oath**

All of the Titans had taken an oath to protect the city and its inhabitants from harm, but to them that had seemed like common sense rather than something actually needed to insure their cooperation; the oaths they made to each other, slowly over time, were far more profound and meaningful than some public event.

**3. Headline**

Robin hated it when the newspaper managed to snap a photo of his teammates, not because he wanted them to take pictures of him, but because he felt that he had failed to protect them every time some photographer managed to do so, especially when the press liked to headline about his female teammates' outfits.

**4. Screw**

Sometimes Cyborg wished that his friends were as easy to fix as the T-car; that way if something wasn't quite right he could tweak a bit of software or tighten a screw and everything would be fine and he wouldn't have to watch his best friend be eaten up by the fact that Terra was never coming back.

**5. Seed**

Over the course of the years the team had fought together Beast Boy had grown from his lanky, boyish self into a well proportioned young man, like a seed-ling growing into an oak tree, the thing that bothered Raven was not the fact that they were growing up, but that _she_ noticed that _he _had.

**6. Piano **

Robin was quite surprised to walk into one of the many under-used rooms in the tower to find all of his previously missing teammates huddled around his piano, and was equally surprised when it was Raven who asked if he would play something for them.

**7. Nun**

Raven was trying very hard to control her emotions as she watched the nuns verbally rip into Beast Boy and Starfire as they stood helpless before their criticism, but as soon as one of the nuns raised her rosary and exclaimed that they were demons Raven left her hiding place in the shadows to confront them allowing them to see into her Rage filled eyes before turning to lead her friends away from the heartless women.

**8. Jury**

Raven wasn't sure if the team quite understood that they had been her judge and jury after she became the Gem and allowed Trigon into the world, but when she saw the looks of relief of their faces and _felt_ their love for her she knew that all that was important was that they were also her saviors.

**9. Frost**

Frost covered everything around the Tower, cold and unfeeling, but inside there was more warmth and caring than any teenager could ever want from their friends.

**10. Calm**

Robin remained calm in the face of whatever evil the team might face, because he knew that if he somehow managed to fail in that he had all the back-up he would ever need.

**11. Hygiene**

For a team of teenagers they were all quite hygienic, and it didn't take them long to realize that two bathrooms were definitely not enough for them, so after the incident that left Beast Boy outside with nothing more than a towel Cyborg quickly installed three more.

**12. Neck**

For all the times Raven had threatened to wring his neck, Beast Boy had a hug or a shared look to balance it all out.

**13. Ferry**

Robin had been very confused when Beast Boy had completely refused to get on the ferryboat with them, but after getting a dark look from Raven he allowed the changeling to fly above them all the way to the far shore.

**14. Decorator**

With their thrown together, hodgepodge, group of a team, their rooms and furniture were also a bit mismatched, and as Robin listened to the fifth call from an interior decorating business he couldn't help but think of how changing a single thing would ruin what was a perfect reflection of his team, so he turned them down every time.

**15. Playground**

Beast Boy was watching as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg played an extreme version of tag football at the local playground well clear of its other visitors, being out of commission due to a few bruised ribs courtesy of Cinderblock watching was all he was allowed to do, but despite the awesome game going on in front of him he found his eyes kept being drawn back to the reading girl beside him.

**16. Lighthouse**

Robin rubbed his eyes tiredly as he heard the radio crackle again wishing that ships would finally realize that even though Titan's Tower was on an island and would more often than not have one of its rooms lit up at any hour of the night, it was certainly not a lighthouse and did not have a crew to function as one.

**17. Nursery**

Beast Boy crashed through the window into what looked like a nursery and quickly went about trying to find anyone still in the burning building, as soon as he approached the playpen he was joined by Raven and together they gathered the triplets up and removed them from the building, leaving Starfire, Robin and Cyborg to find the rest of the family as they flew their precious cargo to safety.

**18. Thermostat**

It was a little known quirk among the Titans, the fact that they all were comfortable at different temperatures, and the silent battle for control of the thermostat was an ongoing struggle that would probably soon come to blows if Beast Boy didn't stop turning it all the way up to 95 degrees every time he managed to sneak around the others to change it.

**19. Stage**

The saying "life is a stage" had never had more meaning to Raven than when she watched Beast Boy "perform" for everyone, pretending to be the awkward, clumsy dork when he was actually quite smart and had extraordinary control of his body, and she smiled a secret smile as she was the only one who seemed to realize his secret.

**20. Dance**

Starfire surprised everyone one morning by literally dancing into the common area humming a Tamaranian tune and upon seeing them insisted that they join her in her joyful expression, but the others soon found themselves outmatched by her grace and somehow it all dissolved into them prancing around the common room playing follow the leader with Raven watching and offering advice from her safe place on the couch.

**21. Safe**

One would probably never think of Raven's room as a place to feel safe, but to her teammates that room with its macabre art, shadowed corners and half-demonic host was the place that they felt the safest on stormy nights.

**22. System**

Cyborg was stunned speechless when he walked into the common room to find Raven hooking up the latest in gaming systems to their TV, but he quickly came to himself when she asked him for help setting up Beast Boy's birthday gift.

**23. Crowd**

For once, Raven didn't feel overwhelmed by the large crowd of people in the Titan's common room because her teammates were there, and after everything that they had been through she knew that they would never abandon her to their peers.

**24. Microscope**

Robin wasn't truly surprised that Beast Boy owned a microscope, but he was slightly saddened by the fact that the changeling tried to keep his brilliance in genetics, something that Robin knew he had gained an interest in from his late parents who were both geniuses, hidden from the team as if they would not accept him if he showed them any other aspect of himself.

**25. ** **Holiday**

Since the first time Starfire insisted on the celebrating the holiday, Blorthog became an annual tradition in the Titan's Tower as a reminder of what could happen if they were to allow rekmas to occur.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope someone managed to find some enjoyment out of this set of sentences. Please feel free to suggest words for me to write to. I have simply been using a word generator, so some outside humanoid influence would not be unappreciated. ~Orin<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am back again with the next set of sentences! It was a bit of a challenge due to working fulltime and such, but I did manage them.

The first sentence is dedicated to stormygirl335 for suggesting the word. Thanks for your suggestion. I hope you enjoy what I have written.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. If I did I would not have to work at a factory.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Territorial:<strong>

Beast Boy knew that it was often assumed that he would be territorial, but if he were honest with himself he knew that he wasn't a dominant enough personality to be overly territorial; the alpha of the pack was the one to claim territory and Beast Boy knew that he was not alpha in his team.

**2. Fax:**

Cyborg stared in disbelief at the paper in his hand and quickly found himself snickering at the message that had been faxed to Robin from his father and mentor formally known as Batman that contained only two words: You're 'it'.

**3. Flirt:**

Raven sighed in annoyance as she watched Beast Boy attempt to flirt with a couple of conventionally pretty blonds at their usual pizza parlor and wondered why it bothered her so much that the changeling seemed to prefer blonds.

**4. Oven*:**

Raven watched as the oven was wheeled out of its former home in the kitchen and over to the elevator to be disposed of and felt a sort of sadness at its loss – she had many fond memories involving the device and her friends – but she found her sadness short-lived in her teammates' excitement over the bigger, newer oven.

**5. Pillow:**

Robin pressed the pillow harder over his ears as he tried to tone out Beast Boy's shower singing, but gave in with a growl of frustration and a fond smile.

**6. Message:**

In the middle of his training sequence, Robin found himself being dragged away by Starfire saying that he just needed a message to relax rather than another three hours of training – that Robin _really_ had absolutely no _idea_ what she was talking about– but at this point he was just wondering if he would survive a message given by the super-powered girl.

**7. Snow:**

Robin found himself unable to breath as he took in the sight of Starfire dancing through the falling snow; her coloration was a stark contrast, but that just made the vision that much more incredible.

**8. Cliff:**

Beast Boy sat at the edge of the Tower's island deep in thought about the offer he received to be a team leader for another Titan's Team, and in thinking of his friends, no, his family he realized that that was one cliff he never wanted to dive off of.

**9. Song:**

The first time the team heard Raven sing was not during a night at a karaoke bar or overhearing her in the shower; no, the first time Raven sang in front of them was to save their lives – to save their lives she sang a song of death.

**10. Angel:**

Raven mused to herself over the concept of guardian angels for a long time before coming to the conclusion that they must exist because Beast Boy must have several watching out for him to have survived to the age he was currently enjoying.

**11. Thief:**

The purse-snatcher abruptly released his quarry and backed away from his assumed victim slowly; unfortunately for him that was not enough to save him from the alien princess's wrath as he had tried to steal her Friend-Raven's new purse.

**12. Formula:**

Cyborg sighed as he looked over a list of formula's he found when he was cleaning the op. center; he knew that Beast Boy was smart, but the fact that he hid this from _him_, his best friend, made him wish that there was something that he could do to show the teen that no one would reject him for being something besides the comic relief.

**13. Report:**

When Cyborg and Beast Boy came in from patrol covered in dirt and clumps of greenery, Robin had assumed that there had been trouble, but due to the matching smirks and mischievous glint in their eyes he quickly dismissed his concern and sighed as they tried to repress their laughter during their nightly report.

**14. Bullet:**

Beast Boy hadn't hesitated to shield Raven from the onslaught of bullets aimed at her, but it wasn't until afterward in the infirmary that the boy had to explain to his teammate that he did it, not because he thought her weak, but because he knew that the team would benefit more from her help than from his in the battle they had been in.

**15. Shoes: (Continuation of #14)**

Raven was shocked at Beast Boy's logic, but could not refute it as she could see herself doing the same if she had been in his shoes.

**16. Hope:**

Cyborg and Raven exchanged a look before continuing to watch Beast Boy flit about as a hummingbird as he tried to explain something that had him overly excited, with just a glance it was understood that, currently at least, hope was indeed a thing with feathers.

**17. Oil:**

To an outsider, Raven and Beast Boy might appear as the combination of oil and water, but their team knew that appearances weren't everything; especially when they would find Raven reading while leaning against a green tiger, or Beast Boy playing a game with the dark teen pretending to meditate beside him.

**18. Window:**

Cyborg sighed as he heard his beast friend scream in a fairly girly fashion, a crash and the tinkling of glass from the safety of his room, "There went another window."

**19. Network:**

After Madam Rogue infiltrated their communications network with ease, Robin and Cyborg took it upon themselves to improve the system with passwords and codenames: "Beast Boy, for the last time, you cannot use "Pimp Named Slickback" or "Slim Shady" as your code name!"

**20. Masking Tape:**

When Starfire opened her door to find a gift wrapped in masking tape and rough brown paper, she could not have been more surprised that Beast Boy had remembered a day not even she had recalled: The day that the two had made up after his accidental "pranking" of the princess.

**21. Sugar:**

Beast Boy took another experimental sip of the warm drink in his hands under Raven's watchful eyes, and he had to admit that even herbal tea was palatable with enough sugar.

**22. Tart:**

Starfire had to admit that mustard was slightly tart and was thicker than most traditional Earth drinks, but she did not understand why Robin's face always looked so strange if they kissed directly after she partook of her favorite beverage.

**23. Newspaper:**

A man once made the mistake of hitting Beast Boy with a newspaper and yelling "Bad boy" at him while he was in human form speaking with the man's daughter; it only happened once because Raven was there to express her deep disdain for people who treated her teammate like an animal.

**24. Flesh:**

Raven knew that Cyborg was sensitive about his lack of flesh, so she did everything she could think of to make him feel more at home in his metallic body; including helping him shine his back on occasion.

**25. Gloves:**

Raven peered down at the gloved hands that were holding hers before looking up into the green eyes of their owner and in that moment realized that she didn't have to be alone because she had someone who loved her for herself.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my efforts. As always please feel free to suggest a word for me to write to and I will attempt it. I always appreciate reviews and especially criticism.<p>

~Orin


End file.
